


[podfic] (stronger than a) Bourbon Street Hand Grenade by dexsnursey

by Hellspot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bets & Wagers, General idiocy, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Self Confidence Issues, friendship is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: This is a podfic of dexsnursey's fic, (stronger than a) Bourbon Street Hand Grenade.Summary:Nate grins and ducks his head, and Tyson is considering giving him a hug and maybe a big smooch too, when Gabe speaks up, because of course he does. "I'll believe it when I see it.""Oh no," Nate groans, and really, that should have been his warning.Instead, Tyson finds himself raising his eyebrows, puffing up his chest and declaring, "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, Gabriel."Nate sighs, this loud, chest deep thing, and Tyson really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.





	[podfic] (stronger than a) Bourbon Street Hand Grenade by dexsnursey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(stronger than a) Bourbon Street Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511800) by [dexsnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/dexsnursey). 



> Thanks a lot to dexsnursey for giving me permission to record this fic! It was a lot of fun!
> 
> Edit 12/30/2017: I just changed the updated the download link. There should now be less background noise in the recording.

**Title:** (stronger than a) Bourbon Street Hand Grenade

 **Length:** 1:10:19

**Download:[Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZVyOK6O12ZUHsx8Ukgw1SLXmtq4MBxf_/view?usp=sharing)**

 

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr @hellspot


End file.
